Umbrella
by Tinkxx
Summary: [Seonho x Daehwi] Harusnya Seonho tidur saat ini, tapi mamanya menghancurkan segala fantasinya, ia disuruh menjemput adiknya yang terjebak hujan di sekolah./"Aku pergi dulu, adikku menunggu. Hati-hati. Jaga jaket dan payungku." [OOC/bxb/shoai. DLDR. Enjoy] [Produce 101] [Wanna One]


Title: Umbrella

(Tinkxx)

– Seonho x Daehwi –

– **Umbrella** –

–

Seonho menghela napas malas. Ia menatap tidak suka pada hujan diluar rumahnya. Keinginannya untuk tidur seharian jadi gagal karena sang ibu yang memintanya menjemput si adik di sekolah.

"Tapi, ma, di luar benar-benar hujan deras," katanya lagi entah keberapa kali dengan harapan mamanya itu mau mendengarkannya agar tidak jadi menjemput Woochan, si adik.

"Kakak tega biarin adik sendirian kehujanan di sekolah?" Tanya mama dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan oleh Seonho. Terlalu berlebihan, katanya. Jelas saja menurut Seonho berlebihan, wanita yang berusia hampir setengah abad itu sudah menangis dan walaupun itu hanya candaan tetap saja Seonho tidak tega kalau melihat mamanya menangis.

Seonho menghela napas, lalu mendekati mamanya, memegang pundak beliau dan mengusap lengannuanya lembut. "Ya setidaknya biarkan hujannya reda dulu, ma. Aku kehujanan, nanti sakit."

"Kasian adiknya, Seonho," lirih mamanya. "Kalau saja mama tidak sedang memasak, mama yang akan menjemput adikmu sekarang."

Seonho mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia baru saja hendak melayangkan protes lagi ketika mamanya berubah menjadi tegas seperti biasanya. "Kenapa? Mau protes lagi? Uang sakumu mama kurangi?"

Ya, kalau mamanya sudah menyangkutpautkan dengan uang saku ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi selain mengiyakan. Ia pun mengangguk patuh, menjauhi mamanya dan memberikan sikap hormat yang selalu ia lakukan kalau kalah berdebat dengan mamanya. Melihat mamanya tertawa senang, membuat Seonho tanpa sadar mendekat dan mengecup pipi mamanya lembut. Ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Iya, Seonho ganti baju dulu, ya, ma."

* * *

Dengan langkah hati-hati, Seonho berjalan menuju sekolah adiknya. Ia memegang payung besar yang melindunginya dari hujan. Sedikit mengeluh ketika celana panjang yang sudah ia tekuk sampai di atas mata kaki malah terciprat genangan air. "Inilah alasan aku malas keluar waktu hujan." Seonho mendengus, menyalahkan siapapun yang ia lihat di jalanan.

Ia memutuskan untuk menepi sebentar ketika jatuhnya hujan terdengar semakin keras di payungnya dan angin yang sepertinya mampu menerbangkannya. Lima belas menit ia menunggu tapi hujan masih tetap sama walaupun tidak terlalu deras seperti tadi. Tapi tetap saja ia akan basah kalau saja nekat ke sekolah adiknya yang masih berjarak beberapa ratus meter dari sini, sekalipun ia sudah pakai payung.

Ia mendengus pelan seraya mengedarkan pandangannya. Tiba-tiba saja matanya langsung terfokus pada seorang pemuda di seberang toko tempat ia berdiri. Pemuda itu hanya memakai seragam sekolahnya, terlihat kedinginan. Wajahnya yang sedang cemberut dan bibirnya yang sedang bergumam aneh mampu membuatnya tersenyum. Bagi Seonho tingkah pemuda itu lucu. Iya, lebih lucu dari Woochan.

Tanpa sadar Seonho duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada disana dengan mata yang tidak pernah beehenti menatap pemuda itu. Namun ia mengernyitkan dahinya aneh ketika dilihatnya pemuda itu memajukan tangannya ke arah hujan. Ia was-was kalau saja pemuda itu nekat menembus hujan–dan pemuda itu memang nekat berlari menembus hujan dengan kemeja sekolahnya yang tipis.

Sebelum mengatai pemuda itu karena kecerobohannya, ia membuka payung milik adiknya. Ia berlari mengejarnya dengan payung lain yang juga terbuka. Ketika sudah dekat dengan pemuda itu, dengan sigap ia memayunginya, tepat sebelum pemuda itu kejatuhan air yang mengalir deras dari pipa besar yang ada diatasnya. Otomatis pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu mendekat pada tubuh Seonho, tangannya memegang erat tangan Seonho yang juga sedang memegang payungnya.

Tanpa sadar Seonho menghela napas lega. Tangannya bisa merasakan suhu rendah dari pemuda yang baru saja ditolongnya, yang mau tidak mau membuatnya ikut menggigil. Ia memperhatikan wajah menunduk seseorang itu dan sekali lagi ia bersyukur kalau ia tidak telat menolongnya, jika saja telat dan pemuda itu kejatuhan air dari pipa besar itu, bisa-bisa ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena hipotermia. Iya, Seonho memang berlebihan.

"Kau kehujanan," lirihnya serak yang kemudian ditoleh oleh pemuda yang saat ini sedang mendekat padanya. Ia berdeham sebentar sebelum sedikit menjauhkan badannya.

"Karena aku tidak membawa payung," balasnya acuh sambil menepuk celananya yang basah.

Seonho kembali menghela napas. Ia sedikit menjauhkan payung milik adiknya agar pemuda itu bisa sedikit menjauh darinya. Seonho tahu kok kalau orang yang baru saja ia tolong merasa risih karena dekatnya tubuh mereka dan karena hujan yang mengenai punggung satu sama lain.

"Nanti badanmu jadi basah semua," kata Seonho pelan sembari membantu–tunggu biarkan Seonho melirik sebentar name tag pemuda itu. Ah, namanya Lee Daehwi. Seonho mengangguk dan membantu Daehwi membersihkan tasnya yang basah, dengan cara memayunginya.

Daehwi mendongak, tersenyum untuk berterima kasih. "Karena memang aku mau hujan-hujan biar sampai rumah."

"Tunggu dulu kan bisa sampai agak reda." Seonho mengernyit memperhatikan Daehwi yang sedang sibuk berdecak kesal karena harus terjebak dengannya.

"Tapi aku buru-buru," kesalnya yang sudah hampir nekat berlari menembus hujan lagi kalau saja tangannya tidak ditarik kembali oleh Seonho yang juga sedang kesusahan membawa dua payung.

"Kau bisa sakit nanti!" Keluh Seonho cukup keras seraya menjatuhkan payung milik adiknya, menyisakan satu payung besar untuk dirinya dan Daehwi. Seonho mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, ia tidak pernah sekesal ini pada orang asing, tapi kenapa dengan pemuda Lee ini ia sampai terbawa emosi hanya karena dirinya mau hujan-hujan? Padahal kenal saja tidak.

Daehwi menelengkan kepalanya. Membiarkan tangannya digenggam dengan erat oleh Seonho. Harusnya ia marah dan berteriak kencang karena diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang yang baru saja ia temui, tapi kenapa ia merasa Seonho bukan orang yang seperti itu–maksudnya ia merasa sudah mengenal lama pemuda yang saat ini masih menatapnya kesal sekaligus kikuk.

"Maaf... Maksudku–ya, kau bisa sakit kalau hujan-hujan," jelas Seonho pelan-pelan sembari melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Daehwi. Ia menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

Daehwi hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ketika merasa tetesan hujan membasahi punggungnya. "Aku–bahkan tidak mengenalmu, kenapa kau peduli?" Tanya Daehwi hati-hati agar tidak membuat Seonho tersinggung dengan pertanyaannya.

"Aku..."

 _Harus jawab apa aku kalau sudah ditanya begini? Lagipula apa yang kulakukan sampai menghampiri anak bernama Daehwi ini?_

Daehwi mengulurkan tangannya ke rambut Seonho, guna menghalau air yang akan mengenai matanya. Kemudian ia tersenyum manis dan berkata, "Tapi, terima kasih karena sudah menolongku dari air pipa ini." Daehwi menunjuk pipa besar yang tepat di atas mereka berdiri.

"Eh?"

"Terima kasih juga karena sudah mengingatkan kalau aku manusia yang bisa sakit." Daehwi tertawa ketika mengatakannya, membuat Seonho mau tidak mau mendengus geli sekaligus mengesampingkan detakan jantungnya yang tidak keruan hanya dengan melihat pemuda itu tertawa.

 _Manis_ , batinnya.

Perlahan Seonho melepas jaketnya, menampilkan tubuh kurusnya yang hanya berbalut kaos lengan pendek. Kemudian ia memasangkan jaket itu pada Daehwi, menyampirkannya ke pundak sempit pemuda yang saat ini menatapnya bingung.

Lalu ia berjongkok untuk mengambil paying milik adiknya dan memberikannya pada Daehwi, dengan senyum tampan andalannya. "Untukmu. Dariku, orang yang baru kau kenal. Pesanku jangan hujan-hujan lagi dan gunakan payung ini kalau keluar."

Entah bagaimana tapi Daehwi menerima payung itu. Dengan cepat Seonho menjauhkan payungnya agar Daehwi bisa memayungi dirinya sendiri. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Daehwi sebelum akhirnya berjalan menjauh. "Aku pergi dulu, adikku menunggu. Hati-hati. Jaga jaket dan payungku."

 _Siapa tahu kita bisa bertemu lagi._

Dan sejak saat itu Seonho selalu mau jika disuruh keluar ketika hujan, dengan harapan kecil agar bisa bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Daehwi.

 **END**

Saya bener2 suka bayangin Seonho yang kayak begini dan sebenernya saya selalu pengen bikin karakter dia kayak gini.

Dan saya tau kalo dia emang masable(?) banget..

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
